What Happened?
by SomniareSolus
Summary: How would things go if Shizuo and Izaya could learn to be friends in High school? What if that friendship turned into something else? Their relationship develops and crumbles, but can they remember the things they loved about each other? Will they discover the reason their relationship turned for the worse? They can learn to find love over the years.


Nothing starts off a morning like a nice little pudding cup. A chocolate pudding cup, actually. And milk. Milk is good. No. Milk is great. The best drink in the world. No one can argue with that. At least, that's what Shizuo thought.

"Nii-san, time to go." The younger Heiwajima walked into the kitchen with his backpack on and lunch in hand.

It might just have to be a snack on the go this time.

The younger Heiwajima was as quiet as ever. It's not that he's a shy boy just that he doesn't really show a lot of emotion. To anyone he would look the same as always, but Shizuo knew better.

"What's up Kasuka? You seem happier today." Shizuo commented, taking a small spoonful of his pudding, savoring the taste.

The boy gave a small smile, "Because nii-san is happy."

Kasuka was right. Shizuo hadn't gotten into any fights recently. Things have been pretty calm around school and the rest of Ikebukuro, but the blonde had a feeling that was going to change soon enough.

"Yeah, been pretty quiet around school lately. I have to admit that it has been a little boring. " he shrugged.

"At least nii-san hasn't run into any problems."

Shizuo smiled, "Thanks."

Shizuo looked up at the buildings all around Ikebukuro. Of course the ones around their own apartment weren't nearly as big as they were closer towards the station, but he didn't mind. On their way to school, their walks were usually quiet. They would go past the little park every day. They would always use to go there as kids, because they loved hanging around the slides. They stopped going when parents would be too scared to stick around with their kids. Shizuo didn't go there anymore.

It wasn't crowded today, but there were some citizens enjoying their morning.  
When they saw the school up ahead, they quickly crossed the street and made their way to the front gates. Shizuo didn't see the hand that came up. What he did see was chocolate flying down on his white button up and the stupid smile the perpetrator wore.

"Whoops! Sorry Heiwajima! Didn't see ya there buddy."

The boy, obviously from Raijin, snickered along with his friends as they high fived each other. He leaned in a bit too close to Shizuo, his grin spreading across his face.  
Shizuo felt a small hand on his arm, trying to hold him back but by then Kasuka knew as well as his brother that it was far too late for that.

"You know I like sweets right? And chocolate pudding just so happens to be my favorite right?" Shizuo paused, "So if you get it on my shirt and all over the floor, then you shouldn't cry like a bitch when kick your ass, right?"

The boy gave him a crooked grin, "Oh yeah sure! You think you're so tough? You're we-"  
He didn't get to finish whatever he was gonna say before he went flying back a good enough distance. Landing in the neatly trimmed shrubs that were all around the school grounds, his little buddies eyes followed him as he soared through the air, before taking off as fast as their legs could take them.

Kasuka stepped in front of his fuming brother pulling on his sleeve to get his attention, "Nii-san, are you alright?"

After seeing his brother, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His cheeks flushed from embarrassment at having his brother see him fighting again. He brought a hand up to the back of his neck, avoiding Kasuka's gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine… Sorry about that. I know that I should try to be better."

"It's alright. It wasn't nii-san's fault."

"Shizuo!"

The boys turned to see a scrawny young man with rounded rectangle glasses. His blue school uniform matched the rest of the boys from Raijin. His face was tinted a light pink, probably from running. The boy known as Shinra Kishitani was strange but in a friendly kind of way.

Shizuo and his bespectacled friend have known each other for quite some time. Although they were friends, Shizuo did find him to be annoying. He also wasn't too fond of his crazy friend's father, especially when they were together. They were both interested in his inhuman strength that they wanted to experiment on him to learn more.

_He's a total dork and completely obsessed with Celty_, Shizuo thought.

Celty was yet another of his friends. Upon their first meeting, he was shocked but very accepting of the dullahan. He enjoys his conversations with the headless woman, feeling that they can somewhat relate to each other. And they both tended to team up against Shinra.

Shizuo was glad that Shinra had come to distract him from the fight just moments ago. He waved to his friend.

"Hey Shinra."

"Hello Shinra." Kasuka greeted him as well.

"Hey Kasuka!" Shinra smiled at him then glancing over at Shizuo, before his eyes went wide, "Shizuo, what happened to your shirt?!"

"Pudding." He mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

A friend of Kasuka's warily approached the three of them. He pulled Kasuka to the side and with a simple nod they went off to class together. The two older boys also started heading to their classroom.

"So Shizuo, guess what?" he grinned.

Taking a shot out of the dark, Shizuo guessed, "Your dad, left for the weekend, leaving you and Celty alone again."

Shinra's expression changed into something that resembled a lovesick puppy, "Haha! I wish that were true! I would get to spend the rest of the weekend with my darling Celty!"

The brunette was completely obsessed with the black rider. Ever since Shizuo had met him it was always, 'Celty this,' and 'Celty that,' and even, 'Celty is my love!' Shizuo had heard enough of the ramblings. "Get to the point Shinra."

"Oh right! Okay, so we will be having a new student!" Shinra's smile was starting to creep him out.

"Who told you?"

"Psht! Well who else? He did."

"The new guy?"

"Yep! He'll be here tomorrow." He looked pretty excited, "His family lives Shinjuku, but I convinced him to come to Raijin!"

"What's his name?"

"Izaya Orihara. I've known him since middle school. He's a cool guy, but he can be a bit too much to handle sometimes. Just a fair warning." Shinra took a second to think about his next words, "I mean he really is fun to hang out with but sometimes he doesn't know other peoples limits. He doesn't really get along well with others, or more like others don't really get along with him. I don't know, but everyone has their rough edges, huh?"

Shizuo thought about this. A new guy with…attitude? And judging by what he's been told, a reputation too.

"What is he a prick or something?" he scowled.

"How rude! You haven't even met the guy!" Shinra playfully punched Shizuo's arm, but immediately took a step to the side when the blonde glared at him.

Shizuo shrugged at his friend's response. His description of the guy seemed a bit contradictory. "Well by the way you talk about him he seems like a cool guy, but then he sounds like he's all high and mighty."

"Heheh! About that-"

The bells rang, letting everyone know to get to class soon. Past experiences made Shizuo pick up the pace.

"Come on, I don't want to be late again. I just finished serving my last detention."

They ran off to their homeroom class upstairs. Their teacher was pretty boring but tolerable. Shizuo was okay with most of my subjects, so he really didn't pay attention, except in math. He could sit there for hours listening to what the teacher is saying, but it just doesn't sink in. It frustrates him a lot. He did use to ask Shinra for help but unfortunately he's horrible at explaining things.

Shizuo usually ended up doodling little anime characters, anyways. Sometimes he would even be on his phone texting Kadota, because his classmate would get bored sometimes too.

Today he decided to stare out the window and daydream. The clouds looked nice this morning. Big, white, and fluffy. The cherry blossom trees at Raijin are pretty, especially when he would watch the dancing petals in the wind. The kid standing in front of the school gates looks really tiny from his seat.

Wait! Shizuo's thoughts came to a halt. Some guy standing in front of the school gates. The blonde couldn't really see him from there. The boy wearing all black, making him look scrawnier.

He wouldn't have paid any attention to the stranger if he was just some passerby, but he's just standing there. Looking up…at Shizuo? It looked like he was looking at him. Is he smiling? Weird kid standing at the school gates with a smile on his face.

Then he just walks away and disappears around the corner…Weird…

"Shizuo!"

"Huh? What?" Shizuo looked around to see that the classroom is empty and that Shinra is standing there with his bento box.

"Time for lunch."

"Oh yeah, right." Grabbing his backpack, he heads upstairs with Shinra. They always met and ate their lunch up there. Something about wanting some fresh air during the school day.

While Shizuo sat down against the fence like always, Shinra sat facing the fence to look out at Ikebukuro, like always. They pulled out their lunches and we ate in silence, like always. Shizuo didn't mind the calm quiet air, but sometimes it could be-

"Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you? You seem…"

"Bored?" Shizuo finished for him.

"That's exactly it."

Shizuo shrugged looking down at the bustling city bellow.

"Well it is kinda boring around here. Nothing ever really happens in 'Bukuro. You know?"

"I guess so. I mean every day is exciting for me since I get to see my beautiful Cel- OW!"

"You talk too much about Celty." The blonde deadpanned.

"Nuh-uh! One can never talk too much about Celty!" he rubbed the spot where Shizuo hit him, "By the way, what were you looking at during class?"

So he noticed.

"I don't know. Some guy was standing in front of the gates." His eyebrows furrowed, " He was just looking at our school and smiling. It was kinda creepy and weird."

"He was probably looking at you since you were the only one looking out the window. You should probably pay more attention in class, Shizuo."

"I don't want to. And I only suck at math, I'm decent in all the other stuff."

"Whatever you say. Hey, by the way, do you want to hang out at my house today? My dad decided to take the day off and-"

"No thanks." Shizuo cut in.

"But you didn't even let me finish!" Shinra argued.

"If your dad's there then no thank you."

"But Shizuo!" he whined.

"It's bad enough when you want to cut me open, but if both Kishitanis are in one place at the same time then count me out."

Although they were good friends, Shizuo was still uneasy around Shinra sometimes. He was creepy, since he had his fair collection of tools to poke and prod. But when his father was at home, it was even worse. The way they both stared in awe at Shizuo, made him feel like a helpless little guinea pig. He's told Shinra before that he refused to be under the same roof as Mr. Kishitani.

"Fine." He pouted taking out his phone. His face lit up when he saw something interesting.

"Is it Celty again?"

"No, it's Izaya! He said, 'The school looks great. Can't wait to know more.'"

"Know more?"

"He says he wants to be an information broker or something. He likes to know everything."

"Oh great, so now we have a 'know it all.'"

"He's not a know it all. He's just very knowledgeable. Informants get good pay you know."

"I know, but don't they also get into trouble with everyone? Especially yakuza?"

Shinra sighed, "It's a dangerous world out there."

The bells rang again, signaling the end of our lunch hour.

"Time to head back to class." Shinra jumped up and started heading for the door. Shizuo packed the rest of his uneaten lunch and followed him.

The rest of the school day was a drag. The teacher questioned the class on a naval war involving the French. No one volunteered to answer his question, so he glance around the classroom for an unsuspecting victim. His eyes landed on the mop of blonde hair, but he quickly looked for someone else. He knew better than to call on Heiwajima Shizuo. If he did, one of two things might happen. One, Shizuo wouldn't know what the answer was and get frustrated, leading to him throwing a desk out the window. Or two, people would laugh at him for not knowing the answer, leading to him throwing a desk out the window (with a student still sitting in it). Fujimori sensei chose to avoid both situations.

Shizuo was starting to wonder about that guy that Shinra was talking about. He did kinda sound like an asshole, but who was he to judge? He's never even met the guy. Maybe he was just a little too pushy and a take charge kinda guy.

Would this guy even like Shizuo? Would he want to be friends? What if Shizuo ended up scaring him off just like he did to everyone else? What if he hurt him like everyone else? He won't admit this to Shinra, but Shizuo did want more friends. He don't want to scare off any more people.

When the final bell rang, Shizuo got up from his desk and went down to his locker. Grabbing his stuff, he walked out of school for the day. Only to walk out and see a crowd waiting for him.

He sighed, "Here we go again…"

...

He ran home after the fight, not wanting to hear shit from the teachers again. He was sick and tired of those punk ass bitches coming after him and then crying when he beat the crap out of them. If they're looking for a fight then they better be ready for one.  
He slowed down at a street corner to catch his breath. After a few deep breaths he continued his normal pace back home.

He felt bad about leaving Kasuka, but he probably ended up walking home with some friends again. He'll probably call their dad for a ride later or something.

Shizuo would say the streets are kinda empty but this is normal. Around him anyways. After that one incident at the bakery, he became famous around Ikebukuro, and not in a good way. Many thought that he attacked that poor woman without reason, all of them forgetting about the group of men that were really there to hurt her. People were afraid of him and they made sure to keep their distance. Getting into fights doesn't help him either. But what Shizuo thought sucked the most, was that no one ever took his side or even bothered to listen to his side of the story. They think that he starts all the fights and that he's just a bad kid going around looking for trouble.

He didn't know who spread that crap about him. He was a good kid, but he has to admit he's got anger issues. Shizuo's been trying to control it, but it's hard. Once he loses it, all he can seem to remember is the damage that's left behind.

At the end of the day, he really didn't care if people avoid him or not. You can never be too careful right? But the thing that really bugs Shizuo is the way they look at him. Like he's a beast. Or a monster…

It hurts.

The blonde opened the front door and stepped in, removing his shoes, "I'm home."

"How was your day, Shizuo?" His mother called from the kitchen. Something smelled good.

"Like any other." He replied walking in.

She was washing some vegetables in the sink when she turned and looked past Shizuo, "Where's your brother?"

He fidgeted, struggling to find an answer, "Uh, probably with friends."

She stopped. Damn, Shizuo thought, she probably knew.

She sighed putting the vegetables down to the side, "Another fight?"

Shizuo looked away. He knew his mom wouldn't get mad, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be disappointed. She knew that it's not Shizuo's fault, but she tells him that he shouldn't let his anger get to him.

His dad however, was a whole other story. He's a nice guy, but he's kinda strict. Definitely not someone you mess, no exceptions as to who you were. If he hears that Shizuo was getting into fights, he'll be mad. He really wasn't that bad of a guy and it's not like he's some child abuser, but Shizuo still didn't want to see his dad get angry with him. Shizuo knew that his dad loved him but he didn't want to disappoint him anymore. Shizuo was just lucky that his mom and brother covered for him. He usually ditched out from school before the teachers could see him at the scene.

"Shizuo, you really need to control yourself. We both don't want your father to know about this, but I can't keep these fights from him forever. What if one day the school calls him instead of me? I won't be able to help you then."

"I know." Shizuo mumbled, "I'm sorry, but I can't help it if people attack me first!"  
I felt her hand over the fist I didn't even know I had. My hand loosened at her touch and she hugged me.

"I know it's hard, but I only want you to be happy and safe." She brought a hand up to pull him in closer, and lightly stroke his hair.

"Thanks mom." He hugged her back.

Shizuo really needed this. It's not like he had anyone else to hug. If he tried to hug someone, they'd probably think he was trying to strangle them. But he liked it when his mom hugged him. Who doesn't? He wasn't some major mama's boy but, you tell him that when your mom holds you like that, it doesn't make you feel warm and safe and happy and most of all, loved.

"Now text your brother, and ask him if he wants a ride home." She pulled away and got back to finishing dinner.

"Sure thing." He went into to his room, pulling out my phone and texting Kasuka.  
Flopping down onto the bed, he stared up at the ceiling. Nothing interesting about it, he just didn't have anything better to do. And no, homework doesn't count as something better to do.

Besides Shinra, Celty, and Kadota, he really didn't have friends to text or call. Even with them as his only friends, he's not really that close with them either. He's just known them for a quite some time. Everyone else has either made him a monster or their enemy. Though she doesn't show it, he could tell that even Celty was afraid of him, and she was the person he could most relate to.

When he felt his little orange phone vibrate, he looked to see Kasuka's response.

[Sure. Can someone pick me up now?]

Shizuo typed in his reply, 'Where you at?'

[Ryu's house.]

Shizuo didn't mind going to pick up his brother. He went back to my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom what time does dad get out of work?"

She turned away from the stove, "Not for about another hour and a half."

"Okay, then I'm gonna go get Kasuka. I'll be back soon."

"Thanks Shizuo. Be safe!"

He closed the door behind him and started walking to the kid's house. He's picked Kasuka up at this guy's house plenty of times to know where it's at. It was about 7 blocks down, but his parents didn't like Kasuka walking home by himself. Or at least not without Shizuo with him.

As Shizuo continued his walk, he started getting this weird feeling like someone was watching him. One moment it felt like someone was in a dark alley he passed by, then it felt like they were watching him from the top of the convenience store, but every time he looked, there was no one there. It was getting creepy and Shizuo was starting to get annoyed. He had already gotten into one fight today and he wasn't in the mood for another.

The whole time Shizuo was walking to Kasuka's friend's house, he couldn't shake the feeling. He tried ignoring it, but it was as if whoever this was wanted him to know that they were watching him.

When he finally arrived on the front steps, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. The boy's mother answered with a smile on her face, but as soon as she saw it was none other than Heiwajima Shizuo at her door she slammed it right in his face.

Shizuo couldn't say that he didn't see it coming. It was very expected. When the door opened again, it was Kasuka, with his backpack.

"Sorry nii-san."

Shizuo waved it off, "Nah it's okay. I should've texted you when I got here."

"Let's go home now." He continued on with his deadpanned expression, as always.

Kasuka, was a quiet guy. He was calm and reasonable, and the total opposite of Shizuo. It should be his little brother that looks up to him, but in reality, it's Shizuo who looks up (er, down, you get the point) to his kid brother. He's so in control, everybody likes him, and he's just not Shizuo. Everything about Kasuka is better. Shizuo wished that he could be more like him, but that's not possible.

"Is something wrong nii-san?" Kasuka asked, sensing something was off.

"No, why?" Shizuo was subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nii-san has been edgy since he picked me up."

Now that he mentioned it, Shizuo did still feel kinda weird around there. He still had that feeling that someone was watching. It's making him more uneasy because Kasuka's was there. If anyone ever tried to hurt Kasuka, let alone touch him, Shizuo would kill them.

He really didn't like the feeling of someone following them around, and not knowing who poses a threat is even scarier. Shizuo didn't care so much about himself as he did about Kasuka. He was much more important to him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Shizuo knew he was a bad liar, but Kasuka could always read him like an open book anyways. Shizuo was just glad he decided to drop it.

When they returned home, they both went to their own rooms and Shizuo was back to doing nothing. He left his backpack in the corner of his room. He laid down in his bed and put his headphones in, listening to music, and eventually falling asleep...without dinner.

_Dammit!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

This is selection #2! Yay! Okay, as I said, this is another story you can vote on.

This story is about how Shizuo and Izaya's relationship develops throughout their high school years and into their adult lives. I swear it gets better than this first chapter! But isn't that what everyone says? Idk, but I swear it does get better and fluffier and then sad, but then better and back to fluffy again!

So like I said before, you can vote for me to continue this story but only after I have posted all the selections. Still not sure how many, but I'll figure that out soon.


End file.
